


hot n cold

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [22]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, Smut, come on ... lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible first time for Ianto and Jack .. the cold made them do it ... honest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/gifts).



Great, another piece of rift junk running around the barrens.

At least Jack had forked out for a couple of rooms, unfortunately the girls snavelled one and Jack and I were forced to share the other.

At least the beds looked comfortable, a double and a single.

I had a little comfort that Owen had silently walked into the girl's room and dumped his bag on the single bed in there, claiming it and their looks of horror at having to share the double had made Jack snort softly.

"I'm not sharing with them! Jack doesn't sleep so the bloody laptop will be lighting the room, probably watching fucking porn and the T-boy is an oober clean freak that would have a fit when he sees me eating crisps in bed!" he snarked and Jack had laughed even more as he carried his bag next door.

I claimed the single bed quickly, after all Jack is the captain and it wouldn't be right otherwise.

Especially as Owen was probably right, Jack would turn it into a mobile desk.

I left Jack and the others early, hoping to be asleep facing the wall before he entered and started rustling around.

Staring at the clock didn't make the sun rise any faster. It was two thirty in the morning. I'd been staring at it for forty five minutes trying to get back to sleep but it was too damn cold.

Even with sweats, socks and a hoodie, I was still freezing in my bed.

Jack had came in at about two and slid right into his bed, apparently oblivious to the cold. I could hear him playing with his tablet and rustling around in his bed, when I realized my nose was numb.

"Jack, you up?" His bed was on the other side of the room with two dressers between us. The glow from his tablet was like a beacon in the dark and silent room.

"Yeah, did I wake you?" He rustled around some more, making the springs on his double bed squeak.

"No. I'm freezing. Aren't you cold?" I didn't have enough body fat for this shit. I wasn't used to the arctic draft flowing from the cracks in the weather stripping above my head. And no one had gotten around to updating the single pane windows in the old hotel.

I might as well shove my bed next to a solid sheet of ice. I sighed and watched in morbid fascination as my breath frosted the glass with snowflake-like patterns instead of just fogging it.

"Kinda but it's not that bad. Put on some extra clothes or something." Just the thought of pulling stiff and cold clothes out of my closet made me shiver again.

"They're too cold. I seriously think I'm losing feeling in my toes." I'd been a boy scout and knew that body heat was the fastest and easiest way to warm up, but I couldn't exactly suggest that to Jack, even if he was probably OK with a bit of cuddling. "What should I do?"

"I don't know. Jumping jacks?" He was getting annoyed with me but I wasn't sure why. He was watching a movie on his tablet so I knew he wasn't trying to sleep.

"Can I..." I whispered, but couldn't finish the sentence. I wasn't sure he heard me until the flickering lights on his tablet went dark.

"What?" he asked in a hesitant tone. He must have suspected where I was going and wanted to call my bluff.

"Get into your bed. I know it's weird but I'm really cold. Like, dangerously. I won't be able to sleep at all. I promise not to bother you." The words poured out of my mouth like a child begging for candy.

I could hear a deep inhale and exhale as he considered my request. "Fine."

I practically bounced out of my bed and shuffled across the room to his. Jack scooted to the wall, with his tablet tucked under the blankets in front of his chest. I slid in next to him and was immediately rewarded with the warmth from his body and his sheets. He always seemed to run hot, probably because of the large muscles covering most of his body. He was a heavy weight at 220 but he was solid. I could feel the heat radiating off his back as if he had just run a marathon. I settled in with my back against his and tried to fall asleep.

It turns out that having a large muscle man pressed against my back is quite a distraction.

He was rocking slightly and I assumed that was a technique he used to fall asleep. My sister did that as a kid and it always helped her. But, there was something jerkier about the way he was rocking that had me on alert.

Was he jacking off?

Shit.

Oh, god.

What was he watching on his tablet when I interrupted him?

My previously cold, shrivelled cock sprang to life.

I wondered if Jack would let me watch, too. I'd never get to sleep with a hard-on but I couldn't exactly rub one out lying next to him. He'd probably think I was gay and kick me out of his nice warm bed.

Hell, he'd probably kick me out of our room.

Jack started moving faster, thrusting his hips. I rolled over onto my stomach to hide my erection.

Big mistake.

The friction of the rocking bed brought me to the edge. I cupped my hand over my bulging sweats, fearing they wouldn't contain the impending explosion. Jack's body shuddered as his back arched.

Fuck.

His orgasm triggered my own. I couldn't believe how hard I came. Jizz soaked through my boxers as well as my sweats.

I rolled onto my side, keeping my back to Jack, and slid my sticky palms inside my sweats to wipe them on my thighs. I reeked of sex. I should've gone back to my own bed, but what was I going to tell Jack?

'Oh, I'm fine now.

I got so turned on while you were masturbating that it'll keep me warm until morning.'

No way.

Jack shook my shoulder. "I need to go take a piss. Let me out."

I jumped out of bed then waited until he shut the bathroom door to grab a fistful of tissues out of the box on his dresser.

I cleaned myself up then hid the evidence, shoving the tissues to the bottom of the trash can. I was freezing again, so I crawled back into bed and pretended to be asleep when Jack opened the door. He lifted the covers and crawled over me to get back to his side of the bed. And I'll be damned if my cock didn't get hard again. What the fuck?

The next morning, I slipped out of bed before Jack woke up. It was still freezing so instead of crawling into my own, cold-as-a-block-of-ice bed, I bundled up and headed to the dining room to see if they had power over there.

I'd have killed for a steaming hot cappuccino.

No luck.

Power was officially out all over town so they were down to candy bars and cereal with powdered milk.

Gross.

By the time I got back to our room, Jack was up and dressed.

"Next village over, power's on and they have a great little old fashioned bar n grill!" Jack said eagerly, pushing me out the door and locking it.

The others met us at the SUV and we trundled through town to the next village, hoping Jack wasn't blowing smoke up our arses.

After a morning of hunting we all agreed to calling it a day, heading for a late lunch/early dinner at the village Jack had promised had the best burgers.

The air was thick with smoke but there was a good crowd so I was excited. It was my first time in a real bar.

There was a group of women on the small dance floor moving to the pop music that filled the long room. Jack walked straight to the bar and ordered two jack and cokes.

I almost told him to hold the jack in mine but I didn't want to sound like a pussy. Also, I was sure he could get an innuendo out of it somehow.

We took our drinks closer to the dance floor and leaned against a pillar to people-watch. The women that were dancing were beautiful. A bit older than us but still gorgeous.

I didn't realize I was bouncing to the beat until two of them shuffled off the floor and grabbed us by the arms. Jack already had his arm around the back of

Blondie 1 while I followed Blondie 2 like a lost puppy.

I liked dancing but tried not to ever do it in front of people.

Especially people that weren't in their 80s and would judge me.

Following Jack's lead, I slammed back the rest of my drink and tossed the plastic cup onto a counter as I passed it. I let Blondie 2 pull my ear down to her mouth to ask my name.

"I'm Ianto. What's your name?"

"Angie." She pressed up against my torso and swayed to the fast beat against my body. I let the whisky do its job as I put my hands on her shoulders and rocked with her.

Jack was getting groped by Blondie 1 just a few feet away from me.

While rocking casually to the beat, I didn't know where to look. I tried looking at Angie's face while we danced but she was so close that it felt awkward to just stare at her. Then, I tried looking around the dance floor at her friends but there were only three of them and I didn't want to seem like a creeper so I avoided them too.

They had formed a loose circle around Jack and I that put way more attention on me than I was comfortable with. But, what I mostly tried to do was not look at Jack.

Tosh and Gwen were grinding away as Owen sat eating their orders happily, downing beer like he was twice his actual size.

More often than not, as my eyes travelled from face to face, when I passed his, he was looking back at me.

He would hold my stare for a second before looking down at Angie and then back to Blondie 1 or their friends. I was relieved when the song finished and the girls headed to the bar.

Jack was still entwined with that chick when I slipped into the bathroom to piss.

When I came out, Angie grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bar. Jack was already there with two shots in his hand. He pressed one into my palm and told me it was Mona's birthday.

I didn't know who Mona was until Blondie 1 jumped up on the bar and everyone started singing to her.

At the end of the song, everyone drank the shot. I held mine, knowing that I was going to be driving back and didn't want to get too buzzed.

Jack looked at me with a questioning smirk.

"I'm driving, remember? You can have it," I shouted in his ear. He stared at me for a minute and then nodded. I held the glass out to him when Mona jumped off the bar, lowered her mouth over the rim of the glass and threw back her head.

I'm sure my jaw was on the ground by the way Jack and the other girls laughed at me.

I guess I need to spend more time with the girls because I'm clueless about women.

While still a little flustered, I was herded back to the dance floor when a hip hop song came on. More people had come into the bar and the dance floor was crowded. Jack and I were back to back with the girls tightly packed against us.

Angie was gyrating across my legs and I enjoyed it, but I found myself more fascinated by the movements Jack was making...against my ass.

He might not have even realized it but I was hardly breathing as he swayed and pumped Mona in a way that pushed against me with each motion.

I must have imagined it but I thought I felt hands on my hips a few times...although it was probably one of the girls that were feeling left out.

When a slow song played and most people exited the floor, I took the opportunity to escape. I needed some space in order to think. It must have been the alcohol and my endorphin filled body but I was getting turned on by Jack again.

I didn't want this to become a thing that would be weird between us so I figured avoidance was the best strategy until I was 100% sober.

I ordered a coke and took a seat at the bar.

Trying not to watch the people dancing, I pulled out my phone to check

my email.

Mainframe had sent new co-ordinates that were ust as bloody unhelpful as the last lot.

More days of potentially freezing nights.

More days to spend with Jack. I didn't know if I should be happy or terrified.

"You okay," I heard, and felt, as Jack brushed against my arm and slid into the stool next to me.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just wanted another drink." I motioned to my coke and hoped he'd assume there was jack in it so I could blame my behaviour on being partially drunk. But, I wasn't...and neither was he. So, he probably knew I was full of shit.

We crossed the street and got into the car in silence. I had to wait for the windows to defrost before I could pull out into traffic.

"Damn, it's cold. I don't know how you people do it!" Jack said, and I wondered if he was referring to anyone who had lived their whole life in New England or the world in general.

He still doesn't know that I know his secret.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's going to be even colder tonight. Do you want to sleep in my bed again?" Jack's cheeks flushed.

"Sure." I said it too quickly. I should have pretended to think it over...or at least hesitated a bit. But for some reason I didn't want to think about, I couldn't wait to get back into bed with Jack.

"Typical. You two birds didn't invite me in with you, but Ianto gets a grope with the boss?" Owen growled and the sound of a slap tells me Gwen could reach him over Tosh after all.

We didn't say anything else on the drive back.

I was relieved that I would be warm again and that he obviously didn't know what I'd done the night before. Or that I knew what he'd done.

The others exited the SUV and ran for the hotel but Jack and I stayed in the warm SUV.

I turned off the engine and waited for him to slide out so I could engage the anti-theft measures.

Then he cleared his throat and I realised he was trying to formulate a conversation of some sort.

I held his gaze in the silent car park and waited for him to make a move.

Whatever he wanted was okay. While I was contemplating the possibilities, he closed the gap and brushed his smooth lips against mine.

He held firmly against me for a moment and then opened his mouth. His lips softly closed over mine before I let my jaw release just enough for him to slide his tongue in.

That was all the encouragement I needed.

Pulling him by the neck, I roughly attacked his mouth.

The fire burning in my belly threatened to set me ablaze.

I needed him closer, on me, over me, in me. I sucked in his tongue and rolled it around with my own.

He tasted sweet and delicious.

I wanted to taste more of him.

When he pulled me into the back, he embraced me tightly.

Holding me against his wide, hard body.

I heard a whimper that may have come from me...but I'm not sure.

Debating whether I needed oxygen more than I needed his tongue, I finally pulled off enough to breathe. I rested my forehead against his and inhaled deeply. His familiar, musky scent made my already hard cock pulse in anticipation of what might come next.

He licked from one end of my lower lip to the other, letting his tongue trail lightly to my ear. His heaving breath fuelled the flames of my arousal even further and I ground my bulging crotch into his.

"Fuck, I'm so hot right now. I need to come." His hurried words echoed my feelings exactly. Without considering the consequences, I put my hand on his chest and slowly slid down, fingers first until I reached the waistband of his jeans. When he didn't stop me, I slid my hand below the denim and touched the top of his wet cock with my finger tips. His whole body shook with the contact and I thought I might explode from the bliss of him sucking on my earlobe.

I let my hand slide further down, my open palm pressing against the full length of his shaft.

Damn it was big.

And hard.

And begging to be released.

He ripped open the front of his jeans and put a hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me down.

I looked into his eyes and could see the want.

Dropping to my knees, I took the tip of his head into my mouth before my brain could talk me out of it. He groaned loudly and thrust past my teeth more forcefully than I expected, choking me in the process.

My head wanted to pull back but my body wanted to push deeper.

Only half way buried in my mouth, he couldn't go any further. I used my hands to bridge the distance between my mouth and the base of his dick.

Cupping his balls in one hand, and fisting his base with my other, I sucked hard while pulling off to the tip.

Creating a tight suction with my mouth, I pressed down, to my hand. Slowly at first and then fast enough to match the speed that his hips were thrusting. I could feel his heavy balls tighten and lift.

"Pull off, I can't hold it..." He grabbed my hair and tried to lift me away but I shook my head. I wanted to taste him.

To feel him shooting in my mouth.

Down my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, gods," he groaned before my mouth flooded with his hot, creamy cum.

I tried to swallow it all but he kept pumping and spewing into me. It spilled over my lips as I held on to him, trying to keep him coming as long as possible.

Finally the thrusting stopped and he loosened his grip on my hair.

His wide hand smoothed over my short hair in a caress that was almost as intimate as giving him head had been.

My own cock was throbbing.

Begging to be touched.

Just one rough pull would have been enough but I didn't want to relinquish the hold I had over Jack's slightly softened dick. I licked, base to tip, on all sides before I finally pulled away. Leaning back on my heels, I looked up to see a lazy grin on his face.

With his arms out, he gestured for me to lean back. Moving into a reclining position almost pushed me over the edge. I was so hard that the pressure of my zipper against my head was too much. The sensitive skin just needed a few seconds of attention.

Jack pulled me into an embrace that caused my cock to rub against his thigh.

"Oh, God. I'm gonna..." I froze, not wanting to shoot inside my underwear. I needed to at least pull it out before I made a mess of myself.

"Just give me a sec," I whispered, turning my head away from Jack so he couldn't see my embarrassment. Or read the desperation in my eyes.

"Uh uh. I get a turn too." He turned me around so I was leaning on the seat and his hands quickly loosened the button of my jeans.

I stared at his hands as one held the button and the other pulled down the zipper. I was peeking out of my boxer briefs so Jack just hooked a finger over the band and pulled them down with the zipper to fully expose my raging hard on. I stared at his fingers as they lightly traced the lower vein of my cock.

His touch was so soft that I shuddered more from frustration than from pleasure. I just needed to come.

Quickly.

Unable to wait any longer, I reached down to finish myself off. Jack grabbed my wrist before I could make contact and looked up at me. "You had your turn. This is mine. Hands on my shoulders. Now."

The authority in his voice made my cock do a little happy dance. There were so many sensations flooding my body that I would have fallen to the floor if I wasn't firmly wedged between Jack and the seat behind me.

My muscles felt tighter than they ever had during any work out of my life. Desire coursed through my blood and filled the protruding rod that I desperately wanted to plunge into him.

His hand teased me, tickling my dick with those fingertips that made me want to cry. One firm push would have been enough for 10 orgasms.

He dropped to his knees.

I couldn't take eyes off of his mouth as he kissed a trail to the base of my cock.

My balls bulged above the rim of my jeans, waiting for their time to explode. He nudged the light nest of hair with his nose and slid his tongue over my swollen sack. Tracing the orbs with his tongue, he finally pressed the palm of his hand over my slick head.

My breath hitched as I felt a deep wave of ecstasy forming in my belly. He used one finger to pull me straight down and closed his lips over the glistening tip. If he wanted slow, he was about to be disappointed because I couldn't have slowed down if my life depended on it. It felt like it did. I was drowning in an ocean of desire. He was my lifeline.

I dug my fingers into his hard shoulder as the first wave crashed over me. I convulsed into him. He swirled his tongue over the head and then flattened it as he took me deeper.

I was worried about choking him, knowing that I shouldn't go more than a few inches deep but I couldn't control the way my body was moving. I pumped him fast and hard then watched my seed pour from the edges of his mouth, just as his did to mine.

It was so sexy.

Another deep wave flowed from my belly to my toes but I never took my eyes off of him. It was the most amazing experience of my life. Granted, I was pretty inexperienced, but I knew this was better than anything I could have with a woman. Whether I liked it or not, I had to admit that I wanted to be with Jack, permanently.

As my body finally relented and I was able to regain some muscle control, I tugged him up against me.

He lifted one leg onto the seat beside me so he was straddling the left side of my body.

There was a drop glistening on his chin so I licked it off.

Kissing him in the process.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted you to do that," I confessed into his cheek. I couldn't look him in the eye, afraid he would be upset by my admission.

"Are you sure about this Ianto?" he asked softly and I was surprised by his sudden hesitation.

"I'm positive. We just have to go slow." I was feeling shy but knew that was stupid. We were about to have intercourse and I couldn't even talk about it.

Grow up, man! "I've done some research and I think, well, you kinda need to stretch me out a little. Just lube up a finger and we'll start there, right?"

Staring at me he nodded, and then flipped me on my back so he was kneeling between my spread legs. He gave me a mischievous grin. "I know what to do Tiger Pants, I can do that."

"Okay." My voice squeaked, revealing just how nervous and excited I was.

"Tell me if I should stop or slow down or whatever."

Jack put a generous amount of lube in his palm and coated both hands.

Oh shit.

He grabbed the tube and put more on the tip of his right pinky. He leaned back down and kissed me slowly and deeply.

They were the most erotic kisses I've ever felt.

As his tongue pressed against mine his left hand was wrapped around my cock. He didn't really stroke it, just squeezed in time to the slow movements in my mouth.

I slid my hands over his head, kneading his short hair, hoping to grip tight enough to pull him even closer.

Just as his teeth closed down over my lower lip, his pinky pressed into my opening. He didn't push hard but instinctively I clenched, keeping him from moving deeper.

"Just relax, babe. I'll go slow." He sucked on my lower lip and my body relaxed. "Push out a little and I think I'll slip in easier."

So I did.

And he did.

With his tongue hypnotizing the rest of my body into submission, he slowly slid his full pinky into me. There was a bite of pain but it was not nearly as bad as I expected.

I was still hard and I even pushed up on his hand a little to go deeper. I grunted between breaths. "More."

With a few quick tugs of my dick, he pulled out his hand and reached for the lube. Reapplying to his middle finger, he pushed back in.

Okay, that stung.

I dug my teeth into his shoulder a little harder than intended while I took a second to adjust. Thankfully, the really sharp pain only lasted for a minute.

I quickly recovered and lapped around the bite mark that I'd inflicted. Very slowly, almost too slowly, Jack pushed another finger into me. He slid them both deep into me, as far as he could go, before sliding them back out.

The first few thrusts were a mixture of pain and pleasure but on the fourth round, he pushed a little deeper and faster and the pain was forgotten. Probably still there but the deep sensation of ecstasy was enough to make me forget my name. I just wanted more of that.

Sensing that I was ready, Jack pulled out and put a rolled up jacket under my ass.

"Hurry," I murmured while he rolled the condom down his rock hard cock. I didn't even care about the pain I would feel going in, just as long as I got more of that pleasure once he was there.

Having gotten used to the pushing in sensation, I was able to resist clenching and he positioned the well-lubed tip at my opening.

He pushed the head past my barrier and I saw stars. Literally, the backs of my eyelids looked like a fireworks display.

The pain of two fingers was about a 3 on the scale of pain and Jack's wide cock head was about an 11.

And he hadn't even started moving yet.

With a new layer of sweat across my lip and forehead, I held his chest, willing him to hold still as I whimpered.

He panicked. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll pull-"

"No. Don't move. Just...just give me a second." I was breathing slowly, unconsciously mimicking the Lamaze breathing I'd seen on TV a hundred times.

Pushing out a baby had to be similar.

Sorta.

"Okay, keep going. I want you all the way in." Even though I didn't believe it possible, my own cock was dripping at the idea of Jack fully buried inside me. I wanted to give him that. I wanted to feel that.

He slowly started pushing again, this time stroking me faster. The distraction worked because the pain was easier to ignore with an orgasm building from the attention from his hand. He stopped moving and my eyes opened to find his.

He was pressed, full against me with his head thrown back, taking slow, deep breaths. "Fuck, Ianto. You're so tight. I don't ever want to move but I have to come. Soon."

"Fuck me, baby. Please." I pulled my legs higher, opening myself up to him even more. When he pulled out a few inches and pushed back in he hit that spot that made all the pain disappear. All I could feel was good. "Yeah, like that. Fuck me like that."

Not having to be told twice, Jack picked up his speed and pushed deeper with each thrust.

The pleasure felt deep. Deep within my soul. I can't do it justice with words but I didn't have to. Just as Jack's whole body tensed and pressed hard enough into me to push me against the back of the seat, he tickled that magic spot and I came too.

Hard and long.

By the time the rolling convulsions and steams of come died down, we were both a sticky mess.

Jack kissed me slowly, not even really moving, just massaging my tongue with his. He finally pulled up and out of me, using tissue paper from the glove box to wrap up the condom and was back on top of me before I could miss him too much.

"You were amazing. I didn't know how tight it was going to be. I knew it would be great, but, wow. I had no idea." Jack was whispered, "Gods, you are so hot for a suited Welshman, always the quiet ones, eh?"

"Ditto." I nuzzled into his neck, already anxious to be connected to his body again.

"No, really." Jack pulled away to look at my face, waiting for me to make eye contact. "Are you okay? Was it okay?"

"It was incredible. So much more intense than I expected. I could do that forever." I reached down for his dick. It was still firm but as soon as I grabbed it, it fully engorged. "You ready to do that again."

"Seriously? You want to do that again so soon?" He looked at me with such adoration that I felt tears spring up in my eyes. Isn't crying after sex a chick thing?

"Yes, seriously. That was amazing. It hurt going in but once you got deep, there was this one spot that...well...I can't even describe how awesome it is."

"You don't have to describe it because you're going to make me feel it." He leaned down and took my sticky dick into his mouth. It grew instantaneously while I considered whether he was serious or not.

"You don't have to...I mean...I don't have to-" He pulled off my cock to suck my swollen balls into his mouth. One at a time and then both together. Fuck, I was ready to come again.

"I want to. I want to know if I like it or not. I hope I will, but maybe I won't. I know it doesn't always work both ways. But, if we both do, that seems like it'd be a bonus. And, if not, then at least we'll know." Since when did he become the smart one? Oh yeah, he's always been the smart one.

I couldn't keep the excited grin off my face as we switched positions and I lubed up my hands. Using much the same stretching technique that Jack used, I prepared him first with my fingers before pushing my head against his slippery hole. I tried to go slowly but Jack wrapped his ankles around my ass and pulled me all the way in. With his solid thighs locked on my hips, I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

But I didn't want to. I was completely immersed, balls deep into heaven.

The hot, slick tunnel that I was trapped in was so wonderfully tight that I could have come just staying still.

His muscles relaxed and tensed over me, dancing across my shaft and begging me to release. I peeked at Jack and he was taking deep breaths with his eyes closed. I rubbed the wet tip of his dick with my thumb and lightly stroked over his head. Just pushing it past the rim of my fist and then pulling it back in.

He finally relaxed his body and loosened the death grip he had around my waist. I pulled out just an inch and pushed back in.

"Oh my gods, Ianto. More."

Hoping I was hitting his magic spot, I rammed as deep as I could.

"Yes. Like that. More."

His ragged breathing and leaking dick was all the encouragement I needed. I pulled out again, just a few inches, and thrust back hard.

Each time, I got an even louder reaction than before and suddenly we were both coming. Me deep inside of Jack and him all over his chest. Unable to hold my body up any longer, I collapsed on top of him, sliding out of his warm body in the process.

I'd had wet dreams before. I'd cum hard when I jacked off, especially when I dreamed that Jack and I did it together.

I'd thought I'd died and gone to heaven when he gave me my first blow job, but nothing...absolutely nothing could compare to the feeling of burying myself inside the man I loved.

And there it was. I loved Jack. I honestly loved him. With all my heart.

There were hundreds of reasons to just keep my mouth shut...I didn't want to spoil the mood.

I didn't want him to feel pressured to say it back if he wasn't ready.

Just because I was desperately in love with him, didn't mean he felt the same. If he knew how much I loved him, would he feel smothered?

What if he didn't want anyone at work to know about us?

I propped myself up on my elbows and gazed into his amazing vlue eyes. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but all I said was, "Thank you Cariad."

A tear leaked out of Jack's left eye.

"Oh, god." Panic stole my breath. My pounding heart lodged itself in my throat. I had to choke the words out. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not." He smiled, and I swear it lit up the whole damn room. "You were right. It was totally worth it. We fit both ways."

Weak with relief, I leaned down and rested my forehead against his. We both spoke at the same time. The same words, with the same, emotionally charged voices. "I love you."

Jack rolled me over and pinned me to the seat. "I love you more."

I laughed then reached down and palmed his growing dick. "Prove it."

"I don't know about you, but I don't think my ass is ready for round two." He rolled to the side then slid my condom off.

He licked his lips, suggestively.

I suddenly realised he was drunk and we were partially clothes in an SUV in the middle of the night.

"Come on" I quipped, "Bed."

"Yeah, sounds good" Jack sighed as he slide out the door and I flipped the switch under the dash before following.

In the room he pulled off his clothes and climbed into the bed, facing the wall and I wondered if he was regretting those words that had drunkenly spilled between us.

I've always known I wasn't gay but I really wanted to touch Jack. I wanted him to touch me. And, I was okay with people thinking I was gay if it meant that I could be with Jack in that way.

It was just him.

Only him.

I could feel my eyes welling up so I rolled away from him and his warmth. I let my knee hang off the bed as I tried to put some distance between us. It might have worked if it wasn't so damn cold.

I was shivering within minutes.

"Scoot back. It's freezing," he mumbled, half asleep. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I inched toward him.

He was facing my back so my body instinctively curled into his when his hand reached around to my belly and pulled me against him. I'm pretty sure that grin didn't fade at all as I fell into a deep and content sleep.

We had plenty of challenges ahead of us, but as long as Jack loved me, I could face anything.


End file.
